


The Crown:An Alternate History of The House of Windsor

by Gonebyreddust_XT2020



Category: British Royalty RPF, Downton Abbey, Downton Abbey RPF, Historical RPF, The Crown (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Britain, Chinese Language, Gen, Historical, Modern Royalty, Multiple Languages, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Original Character, Royalty, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonebyreddust_XT2020/pseuds/Gonebyreddust_XT2020
Summary: What if Lilibet said on S3E5 that she could live another life if she was not The Queen came true?
Relationships: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Original Male Character(s), Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh, G - Relationship, Margaret Countess of Snowdon | Princess Margaret/Peter Townsend (1914-1995), Philip Duke of Edinburgh/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It just inspired by a Pathe Documentary and The Crown, It’s an alternate universe that the Head of State of UK and Commonwealth is a King.
> 
> THIS WORK CONTAIN BOTH CHINESE AND ENGLISH.

What if the current Head of State of UK is not HM The Queen, but HM The King?

This is an alternate history about The House of Windsor,Which was lead by a King.

It’s another Georgian Era,well,perharps.

This is a History Whatifs fiction/headcanon.


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Information Page.
> 
> This Page would keep updating.

**CHARACTERS:**

* * *

1 **.Prince James of York**

Full Name: James Albert George Edward Alexander Windsor

Nickname:Jamie

Birthday: 26 April 1924

Birth place: The Queen’s suite, Buckingham Palace

Relatives:

Father: Prince Albert,The Duke of York

Mother:Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon,The Duchess of York

Siblings:

Princess Elizabeth(twins)

Prince Arthur(Twins)

Princess Margaret

Grandfathers:George V, 14th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne

Grandmothers:Queen Mary,14th Countess of Strathmore and Kinghorne

Great-grandmother:Queen Alexandra

Uncles:

Prince Edward, The Prince of Wales(David)

Prince Henry, The Duke of Gloucester(1928)(Harry)

Prince George,The Duke of Kent(1934)(Georgie)

Prince John,The Duke of Clarence(1934)(Johnnie)

Patrick,Jock,Mickie,Dave Bowes-Lyon.

Aunts:

Princess Mary,The Princess Royal(1932),Countess of Harewood,Viscountess Lascelles(Mary)

Mary Elphinstone,Rose Leveson-Gower

Cousins:

George,Gerald Lascelles,Margaret,Mary.Edward,Alexandra,Michael,Mary,William, Richard,Walter,Christian.

etc.

* * *

2. **Prince Arthur of York**

Full Name: Arthur William Patrick Frederick Windsor

Nickname:Artie

Birthday: 21 April 1926 02:45

Birth place: 17 Bruton Street, Mayfair, London

Relatives:

Father: Prince Albert,The Duke of York

Mother:Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon,The Duchess of York

Siblings:

Prince James

Princess Elizabeth(twins)

Princess Margaret

Grandfathers:George V, 14th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne

Grandmothers:Queen Mary,14th Countess of Strathmore and Kinghorne

Great-grandmother:Queen Alexandra

Uncles:

Prince Edward, The Prince of Wales(David)

Prince Henry, The Duke of Gloucester(1928)(Harry)

Prince George,The Duke of Kent(1934)(Georgie)

Prince John,The Duke of Clarence(1934)(Johnnie)

Patrick,Jock,Mickie,Dave Bowes-Lyon.

Aunts:

Princess Mary,The Princess Royal(1932),Countess of Harewood,Viscountess Lascelles(Mary)

Mary Elphinstone,Rose Leveson-Gower

Cousins:

George,Gerald Lascelles,Margaret,Mary.Edward,Alexandra,Michael,Mary,William, Richard,Walter,Christian.

etc.


	3. Prologue:Jubilee Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1935,1977.
> 
> Another Silver Jubilee.
> 
> The same siblings.

_This is BBC. Today is Jubilee Day. Celebrating His Majesty's 25 years of service and sovereignty._

"Good Morning Your Majesty."said The Butler while opening the curtains.

"Morning Peter."The King turned up the volume of the radio.

"Peter,I would like to meet my brother when I am dressing up, might you tell Martin?"The King said.

"Sure Sir.I would tell Sir Charteris."said The Butler with a bow.

The King took up his cup that filled up with Earl Grey's tea, greeted The Queen in the opposite room.

***  
Arthur,The Duke of York,just woke up.

Another Jubilee Day, again.

Last time it was Grandpa England's,and this time,his own brother's.

It's been 42 years since then.

"Darling, which one do you think is better?"asked The Duchess of York.

"Turqouise."Arthur looked through the glasses for the clothing of his wife.

"Then I would choose the other one."The Duchess of York told her Mistress of the Robes.

Arthur smiles.

***  
"The York Boys!" Arthur remembered people shouting at him and his bother.

"The York Boys"was a nickname by the people for them, as they were The Duke of York's boys.

Margot was just five years old back then, she turned back and asked them, what were they shouting.

"For us."Jamie leaned on Margot.

"Then I should wave to them~"Margot waved with Lilibet.

Jamie was His Majesty's nickname, Lilibet was Princess Elizabeth,Duchess of Edinburgh's,Margot was Princess Magaret,Marchioness of Cambridge's.

and Artie, was his.

He looked through the glasses when the car was reaching Buckingham Palace,he waved,smiled.

***  
"His Royal Highness The Duke of York,Your Majesty."The equerry brought him into the dressing room.

“Your Majesty.”Arthur bows.

"Your Royal Highness."The Butler and the household members bow to him.

They went out with The King and The Duke of York in the room.

"It's nice."The King said when Arthur was helping him with The Knot.

"The Silver Jubilee Medal of mine.I want to have one but they delined me."The King replied .

"You can not grant youself your own medal,Jamie.Just like the car license,you don't need to have one as they are issued by your name."Arthur said.

"Do you think you can exchange your Uniform with me?You know Artie,our Uniform are exactly the same."The King sorted out his uniform.

"You are heavier than me Jamie."Arthur poured water into the cup.

The King was Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces,and Arthur has been appointed honorary five stars rank in all three armed forces.

“You still have The Jubilee Day Celebration at St.Pauls."Arthur sat on the sofa.

"Jubilee Day again."The King looked through the mirror.

"It's been 42 years."Arthur said.

"You know Artie,neither papa nor me,want to be King."The King said.

"I know, what do you think I am doing all the time?Help you and papa to live what you should have. Remember I asked Grandpa England, after you inherit papa's Dukedom,could I be granted my own dukedom or earldom? This should be papa and yours dukedom,I am the younger son,unless you have no more descentdants,nor this is none of my business."Arthur chose Royal Navy and Royal Air Force to continue his father's career.

The King smiled.

"So, I am going to catch up with the others,see you soon, Jamie."Arthur leave with a bow.

The Queen was outside,Arthur bowed to her.

The Queen came in.

"Have you done yet?"The Queen asked.

The King walked to The Queen and kissed her.

"Now I am done."The King let The Queen put her hand on his arm.

"The Kennedys said we are boring and old-fashioned, I don't think you are."The Queen held his arm and walk down to the meeting room with him.

The whole family,except The Queen Mother,bowed and curtsied to them.

***  
"The First carraige are The Duke and Duchess of York with Prince and Princess Albert, Princesses Alice and Louise.

Second is Princess Elizabeth and The Duke of Edingburgh,with the Earl and Countess of Merioneth ,Lady Anne, Lord Andrew and Edward.

Third is Princess Margaret with her children,Viscount Linley and Lady Sarah.

Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother is on the State Coach with Princess Royal,Prince Nicholas and Prince Victor

Finally The Gold State Coach which take Their Majesties is the same as the one at their coronation,with The Prince of Wales behind them.

The Lord Mayor give His Majesty The Ceremonial Sword,His Majesty has to touch it before enter The City.

The Royal Family arrive at St.Paul's Cathedral to attend the Thanksgiving Service."

"God Save The King!" Crowd outside St.Paul shouted.

"The York Boys!"The King waved to the crowd,but he remembered another memories.

And then The King has another thoughts.

He asked The Duke of York,Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret to reprise their  
legendary photos.

That photo was taken 42 years ago,at the same place, for King George V Silver Jubilee.

"The York's loving Siblings."

"The King and his loving siblings."

The Queen Mother watched from the top of the stairs.

42 years ago, The Duchess of York watched form the top of the stairs with her husband The Duke of York.

"Bertie would be glad that Jamie made him proud."The Duke of Gloucester and The Duke of Kent watched with The Queen Mother.

42 years ago,they watched with The Duke of Clarence,The Princess Royal and The Prince of Wales.

"Pride and Joy."The Queen Mother said.

"Jamie and Artie were his Pride,Lilibet and Margot were his Joy."

The older generation which has experienced The Silver Jubilee 42 years ago, all remember this legendary scene.

Just like the chief editor of the newspapers.

"Another Silver Jubilee, The same siblings."

BBC reported the scene"42 years ago at St.Pauls Cathedral for King George V Silver Jubilee Thanksgiving Service, Princes James and Arthur, Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret of York,gave us this spectacular protrait,and today His Majesty The King reminded us of the protrait.He took the same protrait again with The Duke of York,Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret."

42 years has passed.

But they were still the same siblings.

***

**_"While you mourn for your father,you must also mourn someone else. James Windsor. For he has now been replaced by another person,George Rex.The James and George will frequently be in conflict with one another.The fact is,the Crown must win, Must always win."_ **  
**_adapted form The Crown S1 E2 Queen Mary's letter to The Queen._ **

**_Times Change,Duty Endures._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my poor English as English is not my mother language but a second language.
> 
> There will be a Chinese version later.


	4. 001: Longest Reigning Monarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Crown is not just an ornament to be worn. It is a privilege and a burden, which comes with formidable expectations and responsibilities."~ The Crown S3 E2 "Magaretology"

_**"The Crown is not just an ornament to be worn. It is a privilege and a burden, which comes with formidable expectations and responsibilities."~ The Crown S3 E2 "Magaretology"** _

9 Sepetember 2015 , 17:30 GMT

"The King has became the longest reigning monarch in British history, surpassing his great-great grandmother Queen Victoria's reign."

James, more specifically, King George VII, just finished his engagement, waving to the crowds with a smile.

"To Windsor, Tommy."James told his driver.

"Sir."Tommy started the engine.

***  
James took out his glasses, lighted a candle in King George VI Memorial Chapel.

He also lighted a candle in front of King Geore V and Queen Mary's Burials near West Door.

He was 91 years old and The Parliament has passed A Regency Act for him if he need to establish a Regency.

"Grandpa England, Granny, I surpassed Queen Victoria's reign just a moment before. 63 years and a half on the throne."

"Papa, Mummy, I am the longest reigning monarch in British history now. "

He has experienced 12 Prime Ministers, 12 Presidents of The United States, 16 Olympic Games in all these years.

He opened 4 Olympic Games, twice in Australia, once in Canada and the most recent one, The London 2012 Olympic.

The news report today all reporting this historical events, but it seems that everyone forget, he was not suppose to be King when he was born.

He has Uncle David, so he was supposed to succeed his father's Dukedom as Duke of York when he was born.

He could have a rather normal life with his little family and siblings if things hasn't change in 1936.

Uncle David abdicated in order to marry "that woman", what his parents and Queen Mary called, Wallis Simpson, The Duchess of Windsor.

From that moment on, his life changed dramatically.

He became the heir to the throne, lost all his freedom and dedicated himself to this country.

When The Archbishop of Canterbury put St.Edward's Crown on his head, he knew his responsibility and duty.

Just like Tommy Lascelles and the courtiers taught him.

"The Crown is not just an ornament to be worn. It is a privilege and a burden, which comes with formidable expectations and responsibilities."

From that moment on, he was no longer James Albert George Edward Alexander Windsor, but George Rex.

Just like Papa said, Prince Albert has been murdered since he became King.

He watched the candles burnt , his glasses reflected the light.

He turned back, walked out The Chapel.

"Your Majesty."The staff bowed.

James smiled, walked down the stairs with the help of the balustrade.

***  
James looked through the glasses of the trian.

"Your Majesty."The footmen came with the red box.

"Thank you." The footmen bowed and left the carriage.

James looked at the red box, on top is his Royal Cypher"GVIIR" ,at the edge is"THE KING".

He took out the key, opened the box.

"Things they don't want me to know, they put it at the bottom. So when I am alone, I will......."

James turned the State Papers upside down, just like his father did.

He opened the State Papers, looked through the whole documents,signed with his signature"George R".

He watched his grandfather and father signed them long long time ago.

It's a long story.  
***  
"Chess again, Artie?" James stood behind his brother, Prince Arthur,The Duke of York.

"I am trying to find a way to defeat you."Arthur said.

"It's been eighty five years my dear brother, and you still can't find a way to defeat me." James said.

"Would I be arrested just because I defeated you?" Arthur asked.

"On what?"James drank a bit of tea.

"High Treason I assume? Off with my head from The Tower?"Arthur laughed.

"It's 2015 not 1520, we don't off with people's head for a long time Artie."James seat down.

"Well I am defeating The King."Arthur said.

"So, where are our dearest sisters?"James asked.

"Riding." Arthur looked at James.

"I assume that Jane is making a cake for Eliza and Jack's Birthday?" James looked at the chess.

"Obviously." Arthur was thinking his next steps.

"So, where are my Darling Sweetie?"James asked.

"With my Darling."Arthur answered.

James smiled and said," Checkmate."

"For God Sake Jamie, why are you doing this."" Arthur asked.

"I was just wondering would you ride with your dear brother?"James asked.

Arthur laughed and walked with him.

"Lilibet,Margot."James and Arthur shouted.

Elizabeth and Margaret rode back.

"Done with your engagements?" Margaret jumped down the horse and asked.

"Yeah and being asked what do I feel surpassing Queen Victoria's reign for being the longest reigning monarch in British history."James opened up his arms.

"Woah, it's seems we are witnessing history. Being able to live under the reign of the longest reigning monarch in history."Margaret drank abit of water.

"We are witnessing history every day since we were born."Arthur let Margaret lied on his shoulder.

"Before I backed to Balmoral, I went to Windsor, pay a visit to Papa and Mummy."James put his hands in pockets.

"Oh, I miss them."Margaret looked farfar away.

"Have you visit Gan-gan,Grandpa England and Granny?"asked Elizabeth.

"Yes."James lowered his head, watching the Maple leaves in the floor.

"Your Majesty."James' Private Secretary Chris Geidt came.

"Your Royal Highnesses."Chris bowed to them.

"The DCMS department has launched a project that reflect VE Day and VJ Day 70 by old photos, they want to use Your Majesty's photo and Their Royal Highnesses The Duke of York and The Duke of Edinburgh's, which photo would you prefer?"Chris asked.

"Does it has to be on my own? Why can't we just have a photo together?"James looked at the old photos.

"Let me choose mine and let Philip choose his, you know he always wants to show his charisma."Arthur put the photo album in between them.

Arthur turned to another page, it's the photo of "We Six".

James stood behind the coach, Arthur stood next to him, they bowed forward surrounding their parents, with Elizabeth and Margaret sitting on the arms of the coach. James, Arthur and their father were both wearing Naval uniform. 

They smiled happily.

The Photo caption wrote," THEIR MAJESTIES THE KING AND THE QUEEN, T.R.H. THE PRINCE OF WALES, THE DUKE OF YORK , THE PRINCESSES ELIZABETH AND MARGARET"

The other page shows a photo of James, Arthur and their father, both wearing Naval uniform, James and Arthur sitting on both arms of the arm chair, one hand behind the arm chair and smiled with The King sitting on the arm chair, looked proudly.

"H.M. THE KING WITH T.R.H. THE PRINCE OF WALES AND THE DUKE OF YORK"

Under this photo was another photo with the same post, but one was a toddler, one was a baby.

"H.R.H. THE DUKE OF YORK WITH T.R.H. PRINCES JAMES AND ARTHUR OF YORK"

Arthur turned to next page, and that's the legendary photo until nowadays.

They were at the balcony at Buckingham Palace with Winston Churchill, after James and Arthur returned from the front line of WWII.

"Time flies, I can't believe it's been 7 decades."Arthur said.

“Only we four left."Margaret pointing at the photo that was shot not long after their parents became King and Queen, with Queen Mary, Dukes and Duchesses of Gloucester ,Kent,Clarence and Princess Royal Mary.

  
"What are you looking at?"Philip let his car stopped in front of them.

"Your Royal Highness. The DCMS Department wants to show a photo of then and now in memory of VE Day and VJ Day 70."Chris said.

"Ah, that's easy, just take my navy official photo." Philip said.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Celebrating Jamie became longest reigning monarch in British history." Philip said.

James rolled his eyes.

"This two." James gave out two photos.

That's the official photo of James and Arthur in 1945, after they took that legendary photo at the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

"Sir."Chirs bowed and leave.

***  
After they celebrated Eliza and Jack, Arthur's two great-grandchildren's birthday, The BBC has a special programme.

"The most dangerous women in Europe: Celebrating 115 birth anniversary of HM Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother"

"In 26th April 1924, The happily married Duke and Duchess of York welcomed their first child, Prince James of York. Prince James was the first male-line grandchild of King George V and Queen Mary. Queen Alexandra, Queen Consort of King Edward VII, happily drove from Marlborough House to visit her new born great-grandson,his full name was James Albert George Edward Alexander Windsor. Prince James has become a lovely child, living with his parents happily."

"Just five days before Prince James' second birthday, he welcomed two siblings, Princess Elizabeth of York and Prince Arthur of York."

"Princess Elizabeth and Prince Arthur were twins, Prince Arthur was born five minutes after Princess Elizabeth, so he was the little brother. However, under male-preference primogeniture, Prince Arthur surpassed his sister in the line of succession, became 4th in line to the throne, after his uncle The Prince of Wales, his father The Duke of York and his elder brother Prince James of York.

"The three siblings played happily, they went to visit King George V when he suffered from serious illness in 1929 and aiding his illness."

"In 21st August 1930, the three siblings welcomed their little sister, Princess Margaret of York, at that time, Prince James was six, Princess Elizabeth and Prince Arthur were four."

"The Duke and Duchess of York described this happy little family as We Six, they lived happily at 145 Piccadilly."

"It has been demolished, I missed there." Margaret said.

"We all missed there." James put down his glasses.

But we still need to carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may think why Princess Margaret is still living, because this is not only a fan-fic of The Crown, is also an Alternate History Story.
> 
> In this Alternate History, Margaret has two elder brothers who cherished and dotted her just like their father King George VI, as she is their little sister Margot. 
> 
> Her elder sister Princess Elizabeth(OTL Elizabeth II)doesn’t need to be Queen just like OTL, she could live with Philip and their children in Malta, she could also share girls secrets with Margaret.
> 
> Margaret lives a rather happier life and her two brothers replaced OTL Peter Townsend, so she won’t suffer from can not marrying the men she loves.
> 
> So in this story, Margaret is still living until nowadays.


	5. 002:Windsor Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I want you to promise me one thing, that you will never put anyone or anything before one another. You are brothers above all else. And must never let one another down."~ adapted from The Crown S1 E10 Glorianna

_**"Now I want you to promise me one thing, that you will never put anyone or anything before one another. You are brothers above all else. And must never let one another down."~ adapted from The Crown S1 E10 Glorianna** _

_******* _

**11 December 1936**

James was chasing Arthur in the garden, while Elizabeth and Margaret were climbing trees.

"Jamie, Artie!"Margaret shouted at her brothers.

James and Arthur turned and walked under the tree.

"Jump Lilibet, we will catch you!"James and Arthur raised their arms and shouted to Elizabeth.

***  
Inside the 145 Piccadilly, the radio was broadcasting.

"This is Windsor Castle. There follows an important announcement from His Royal Highness The Prince Edward."

"A few housr ago, I discharged my last duty as King and Emperor. And now that I have been succeeded by my brother, The Duke of York, my first word must be to declare my alligence to him. This I do with all my heart.   
***

"James! Elizabeth! Arthur! Margaret! Come inside!"The Nanny said.

James and Arthur caught Elizabeth and Margaret, then turned around, looked at the nanny.

They followed nanny to get into the house.

***  
"You all know the reasons which have impelled me to renounce the throne. I have found it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibility and to discharge my duties as King, as I would wish to do, without the help and support of the woman I love. This decision has been made less difficult to me by the sure knowledge that my brother has one matchless blessing enjoyed by so many of you, and not bestowed on me. A happy home, with his wife and children. And now we all have a new King. I wish him, and you, his people, happiness and prosperity with all my heart. God bless you all. God Save The King."

James with his siblings walked into the room, he looked at his parents, and listened to the radio.

"Isn't that means one day you will be King, Jamie?" Asked Margaret.

"Yes, some days in the distant future."James said.

"Poor you."Margaret said with a sad face.

Elizabeth and Arthur looked at James, James looked at his parents.

The Queen rubbed James head.

Queen Mary and Queen Alexandra listened to the boardcast together at Marlborough House.

"I can't believe this is happening, poor Bertie, poor Jamie."Queen Alexandra said with a sad face.

"No one could ever believe this."Queen Mary said.

"Come on May."Queen Alexandra stood up and said to Queen Mary.

"We are going to greet the new King."Queen Alexandra walked with her stick.

***

When they were going to have dinner, the door was knocked.

James jumped down the chair, opened the door.

"Gan-gan, Granny?" James saw Queen Alexandra and Queen Mary.

"Jamie."Queen Alexandra smiled and walked in.

"Jamie Dear." Queen Mary said.

When James was closing the door, he saw another cars came in.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Alice."

"Uncle Georgie, Aunt Marina."

"Uncle Johnnie, Aunt Ingrid."

"Aunt Mary, Uncle Lascelles."

"Jamie."His uncles and aunts smiled.

Then he saw a familiar face, two man with mustache and looked so stern, with a bald man, led with a bunch of people, walked in.

"Your Royal Highness." A man with a mustache looked down at James and said.

" Where is Their Majesties?"That man asked James.

"You mean Papa and Mummy?Here."James led them.

When he entered the room, he saw the two man with mustache bowed to Papa and Mummy,"Your Majesties."

The bald men and the footman in red clothes bowed together and started to clean up the table.

James didn't see his relatives, he held Margaret's hand with Arthur and Elizabeth held his arm, they walked to the Meeting Room.

Then he saw his relatives.

he saw his great-grandmother Queen Alexandra and grandmother Queen Mary curtsies to Papa and Mummy, he saw his uncles and aunts also bow and curtsy to them.

"Long Live The King."Queen Alexandra walked t The King, kissed his hand and cheek, curtsy.

"Granny......"

"Long Live The King"Queen Mary said.

"Mummy...... I don't want to be King, I am not a King......"Bertie cried with the hug of Queen Mary.

James would never forget this scene.

Arthur knew he would never be The Duke of Cumberland, which he has wished long long time ago.

James was hugged by his mother.

"Jamie."Queen Alexandra sat down.

"Yes Gan-gan?"James walked to Queen Alexandra.

"You are the forth Duke of Cornwall I have experienced, the first being my husband, your great-grandfather, Edward VII, second is your grandfather, George V, the third is your uncle. You are representing your people in Cornwall, Rothesay, Renfrew, Carrick, you can't let them down. Your duty is above all."Queen Alexandra told James.

James nodded.

"Why is Gan-gan talking about Duke of Cornwall with Jamie?"Margaret asked.

"Jamie is The Duke of Cornwall now."Elizabeth turned to Margaret and answered.

"Jamie is the oldest son of Papa, Papa is now King, so Jamie is The Duke of Cornwall automatically."Arthur said.

James turned around, looked at his three siblings.

Elizabeth and Arthur were holding Margaret's hands.

"They would be find Jamie."He told himself.

They could live happily ever after.

***  
Bertie has been calmed down by Queen Mary and Elizabeth.

The whole family greeted him.

James kissed his hand and bowed.

"Long Live The King."

Arthur did the same.

Elizabeth held Margaret and curtsied together.

Bertie and Elizabeth hugged them.

***  
All of them went to the dining room.

"Sir, it would help if we could decide here on your name." Said Alec Hardinge, the Private Secretary.

"Name?What name?" Asked Elizabeth, The Queen now.

"Your Regnal Name, Sir." Alec answerd.

"George."Bertie, The King now, took a deep breathe and said.

"Then, Long Live King George."Alec said.

James saw his father has finished with the soup, he put down the spoon.

Arthur and Elizabeth followed him.

The footmen changed to appetizer. 

Margaret held her bowl and said"I haven't finish yet!"

"Margot, see we have the Caesar Salad today, is your favourite~"Arthur told Margaret.

Margaret then released her bowl.

"When you see Papa finished with his meal, you need to stop eating also, can you do that?"Arthur told Margaret.

"If you don't know when to stop, just follow me."Arthur winked to Margaret.

"I am terribly sorry."Arthur apologize to the footmen.

"It's alright Artie."The Queen smiles.

The King has lower his speed for eating in order to let Margaret finish her meal.  
***  
The children has a Christmas at Sandringham.

James saw so many people gathered outside to show support.

He smiled and waved to the people.

After the Christmas service, James and Arthur were brought to meet Alec Hardinge, they saw the courtiers and the Privy Council.

"Your Royal Highnesses."Alec said.

"Mr.Hardinge."James and Arthur said.

"We were asked by Her Majesty Queen Mary that after your vacation, when you are back to school, The Vice-Provost of Eton would increase your constitutional education from once a two weeks to thrice a week. Prince Arthur would be twice a week. Meanwhile, you would need to attend royal engagements with Their Majesties, your first being the trip to Cornwall. Also, you will need to learn Welsh in order to fulfill your duty as Prince of Wales after you have been created the title."

"Your predecessor has made a great harm to the monarchy, you must not do the same. In order to prevent the same things happen again, we would adjust the education to the heir from only the heir to the second in line to the throne."Alec continued.

"When would the Welsh lesson start?"James asked. 

"We would arrange it as soon as possible, and you will need to go to Wales for approximately three months."Alec said.

"Thank you."James answered.

"So when would be the trip to Cornwall? Before I start school?"James asked.

"We would arrange it before your new semester begins."Alec said.

"Thank you."James said.

***  
"I have never wanted to be Prince of wales, or even King."Said James ,who finished his Royal Wave at the balcony of Buckingham Palace at Trooping the Colour,which was an annual event at The King's official birthday.

He wore as Colonel-in-Chief of The Scots Guard, which was inspected today.

He lighted up his cigarettes, he rarely smoke,he knew this had killed his grandparents and his father.

Besides, their sister, Elizabeth, hate smoking.

He threw the lighter to his brother, The Duke of York, Prince Arthur.

Arthur caught the lighter, lighted his cigarettes.

They learned how to smoke while at WWII.

"I never expect to inherit Papa's Dukedom."said Arthur.

"We have no choice, but to get on with it."said James.

"Indeed, Your Majesty."said Arthur.

James smailed with Arthur together.

They used to be dressed the same, everthing James has, Arthur has.

They used to be equal.

But everything changed at that day.

When James became The Duke of Cornwall and Arthur was just The Prince Arthur.

He was the heir, he was the spare.

He has became His Majesty, and he would be His Royal Highness forever.

James walked with Arthur in the garden of Buckingham Palace.

The others were talking in the ball room.

With family photos lying on the cupboards.

"T.R.H. PRINCES JAMES AND ARTHUR OF YORK WITH THE DUKE OF YORK."

"H.M. THE KING WITH T.R.H. THE PRINCE OF WALES AND THE DUKE OF YORK"

"H.M. THE KING WITH H.R.H. THE DUKE OF YORK"

"Now I want you to promise me one thing, that you will never put anyone or anything before one another. You are brothers above all else. And must never let one another down."said King George VI to James and Arthur.

They promised.

And they did what they promised.

Because they knew, they won't be another"David and Bertie"again.

They were "Jamie and Artie", they always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is only Jamie when he is with his brother.
> 
> Although they are not equal in ranks, they are equal when there are just them.
> 
> This chapter is just an alternate world, where there are finally two Windsor brothers, who were The Prince of Wales and The Duke of York respectively, the so called”heir and spare”, end up to be still in good relationship with one another.  
> ***  
> The Crown S4, now streaming!!!


	6. 003:GVIIR

**_"While you mourn your father,you must also mourn someone else. James Windsor. For he has now been replaced by another person,George Rex.The James and George will frequently be in conflict with one another.The fact is,the Crown must win, Must always win."~Adapted from S1E2 Hyde Park Corner_ **

**_***_ **

1951

James and Arthur, The Prince of Wales and The Duke of York, were busy in siging the state papers on behalf of their father, The King, who was under surgery at the moment.

"Anything else?"asked James.

"That's all, Your Royal Highness."said Tommy.

"Very Well,Thank you Tommy."James and Arthur leave the study and went to the drawing room where The King was under surgery.

"Mummy.Granny."James and Arthur kissed their hand and bowed to them.

They took off their suit jackets and pour a glass of fruit punch.

"It's been two hours."said Queen Mary.

"Papa will be fine, Granny."said Penelope, James's wife,The Princess of Wales.

The doors opened, came Elizabeth and Philip.

"Mummy, Granny."said Elizabeth.

"So glad you are here."said The Queen.

"They are operating."said Queen Mary.

Elizabeth and Margaret were with The Queen, The Princess of Wales and Arthur's wife,Jane,The Duchess of York were with Queen Mary.

James and Arthur sat at the front, with Philip looking at them.

The doors opened,Sir John Weir, the Physician came out.

They all rised.

"I am happy to say the procedure went well,and that His'Majesty's immediate post-operative condition is satisfactory."The Queen was sobbing when she heard Sir John Weir's saying

Everybody relieved, except three.

James,Arthur and Philip all noticed Sir John Weir's facial expression, his smile dissappeared very quickly and turned in to worried.

James and Arthur gave Philip eye contacts let him looked after the ladies.

Philip nodded and went behind the ladies.

"Dr.Weir."Peter Townsend looked at James and Arthur and went to asked Dr.Weir.

"Yes?"Dr.Weir stopped.

"Thier Royal Highness The Prince of Wales and The Duke of York would like to meet you."said Peter.

Sir John Weir looked at his assistant and turned back.

"Your Royal Highnesses."said Sir John.

"How's His Majesty's real condition, Sir John?"asked James.  
  
"There are just we three, Sir John."said Arthur.

Sir John hesitated, and he still told the truth at last.

So when The King asked "who knows my full picture?"later, Sir John told him,"Apart form the surgeons?Perhaps The Prime Minister."

"But not The Queen?"

"No Sir."

"Nor anyone else in my family?"

"Actually, there were two in your family knew the full picture, but they kept it privately and did not tell anyone else."

The King asked"My boys?"

"Indeed,Sir.The Prince of Wales and The Duke of York knew it from my facial expression and asked me."

"Of course,they are always smart.They are my pride."

"Thank you."

Chritsmas, 1951

The Royal Family were on board the train to Sandringham for Winter.

The King asked his boys to meet him at Christmas Day.

"Papa?You asked for us?"said James followed by Arthur.

"Ah yes, do sit down."said The King.

"Would you two go shooting with me tomorrow?I asked just in case you want to be with your own family in Boxing Day."asked The King.

"Al and Louise would be well, they have Freddie, Vicky, Charlie and Anne to play with them.So Where are we going?"asked Arthur.

"Wolferton Spalsh, I assume?"asked The King.

"You have something to say to us, Papa."said James.

"I do."The King stood up, James and Arthur followed him to the sofa.

"You two,know my full picture."said The King.

"Sir John finally told you?"asked Arthur.

"I asked him."

"So you two must know, I may have years or more likely, months."

"Papa."James and Arthur said together.

"Jamie,you know,once I leave,you would take over the burden from me, you have been well trained for years, but you are still a child in my eyes. Once you take over the burden, you may have a little times for your family,so that's what I want you, Artie, to do for me. "

"Look after your Mummy,sisters,Granny, even your uncles and aunts for me, for Jamie, you have been well trained to assist Jamie since you were a child. Both of you have done well in your position, so, I pass the country to you,Jamie, and I pass the family to you,Artie. Jamie would be the head of the family, but Artie, help him for all the family matters. You two are my boys, I watched you two grew up, you two are my pride, and the only two I can trust, I rely on you both. Will you promoise me, help me, do this for me?"asked The King.

"Of course,Papa."said James and Arthur.

"My boys."The King patted on their backs and coughed.

He coughed and used his handkerchiefs to swiped the blood he coughed out.

"Jamie,would you do me a favour?"asked The King."

"Yes Papa?"James put down the glass of water for The King.

"The forthcoming Commonwealth tour, would you and Penelope go for me and Mummy?"The King drank the water.

"Sure."James promised.

The King smiled, with James and Arthur looked at each other.

***  
They went to shooting at Wolferton Spalsh, after they tricked at Philip.

"Can you believe when we were still a child, we were taken by our Grandpa England, King George V to here, just to watch him, Papa and our uncles for shooting?"said James.

"Jamie and I got a nightmare that night and got sick for days.When we got a bit well, we were pulled out of bed by Grandpa England and we wrapped ourselevs by blankets, and Grandpa England threw it away. He wanted us to be a tough man."said Arthur.

"That's the first time we were closest to death."said James, saw The King was in the other side of them.

"Why?"asked Philip.

"We got a serious fever after that day and it lasted for a day, the physician said if we couldn't cool down, we would die."said Arthur.

"Lilibet and Margot told us, Mummy cried, the courtiers were afraid that the curse for The Duke of York might occured again."said James.

"What curse?"Philip shot a duck.

"Every Duke of York in history, died with no sons or only one son and that only son died earlier or no son himself."said Arthur drank a bit of water.

"We were fainted in the car when we were going back to Sandringham. George and Gerald found that, we were with them. We fainted into their shoulder and they found that we were so hot. They shouted and hitting the windows, the equerries noticed, stopped the car and asked what happened. George and Gerald told them we were fainted,the equerries felt that and got us out of the car, chasing Grandpa England's car, Papa and Uncle Harry's car stopped, he asked what happened, and Grandpa England got out of the car asked what happened."James looking at the lake.

"The two princes were fainted, they got a serious fever!"said the equerries.

"What?"The Duke of York shouted and touched their head.

"For God Sake,it's as hot as boling tea!"said King George V

"Give me Jamie!Now!Bertie,get Artie and catch on with me."said King George V.

The Duke of York took over Arthur and got on the car which King George V was there.

Their car drove as fast as it could, when they were backed at Sandringham,Queen Mary came out with shocked that King George V was running with James.

"Give me a bloody doctor now!"King George V said.

"What's going on?"asked The Duchess of York.

"Jamie?Artie?"she called her boys but James and Arthur didn't give her any reply.

"What happened to them?Bertie?"asked The Duchess of York.

"The Physician came and they cool down us with iced towel, but we didn't get well.Gerald said Gan-gan, that's Queen Alexandra,and Granny were praying and Mummy was holding our hands with tears."said Arthur.

"Do you know where that famous quote'Bertie is the bravest among my son"came from?From this time."James drank a bit of water.

"What happened?"asked Philip looking at them.

"Papa shouted at Grandpa England, none of my uncles and aunts would ever do this to Grandpa England."Said James.

"The most important thing is , when Papa shouted at Grandpa England, he has no stammer and shouted fluently."Arthur added.

"Grandpa England, my uncles and aunts, even Gan-gan and Granny were shocked,this was the first time they saw Papa spoke fluently."James watched The duck shot by The King.

"Bertie,please."The Duchess of York asked The Duke of York to calm down.

"So how do you two woke up?"asked Philip.

"Because of Lilibet, Margot and You."said James and Arthur together.

"Me?"Philip questioned.

"Yes. After we fainted, we actually had saw something, we don't know if it's true or just dream."Arthur replied.

"We saw a world we two have never been born, Lilibet and Margot were Papa and Mummy's only two children,Lilibet became Queen and being her consort, you need to give up your career to supoort her,she sacrificed so much for The Crown, Margot was not happy throughout her life, she couldn't marry the men she love and being the first Royal to divorce."James said.

"That's why we must wake up,if we survive, Lilibet and Margot would be far more from the throne and you can still continue your naval career."Arthur replied.

"That's the reason why you two support me from the beginning?"aske Philip.

"YES."James and Arthur replied together and aquired on a duck that The King already aquired.

James and Arthur were woken up at the last moment before the physician said he couldn't help anymore.

It was just after their dream ended, they saw what would happen after that.

And things happened in their dream really happened, the different is, Prince John didn't passed away in 1919, James and Arthur existed.

They were hugged by their parents and sisters after they woke up, The Duchess of York was sobbing, she almost lost her boys.

They were desperated but hope existed.

They were fully recovered from the flu and went to Wolferton Spalsh once again.

"It's on the left,Grandpa England!"shouted James and Arthur together.

"It's right."said George and Gerald.

"No,left!"James and Arthur argued.

King George V aquired to the left and he got it.

"See?!"James and Arthur said.

"Well done boys!"said King George V.

"Thank you Grandpa England!"

James and Arthur put down their guns and said togther"It'on the left,Papa."

"No,it's right."shouted Philip.

"No,it's left!"James and Arthur turned around and laughed.

The King finally got his duck,from the left.

"See?!"James and Arthur high five.

"How do you two get that?!"asked Philip.

"It's a secret,Philip."The King turned around,said with James and Arthur together.

The Dukes of Gloucester and Kent, some experienced courtiers served for many years laughed.

"My experience told me,trust my boys."said The King going back to the port.

"Yes boy,trust Jamie and Artie."said The Dukes of Gloucester and Kent.

The King laughed with James and Arthur, putting his arms on their shoulders, walked back to their car.

Philip knew the secret from Elizabeth at last.

Because everybody at the table, especially George Lascelles,7th Earl of Harewood and Gerald Lascelles laughed loudly.

They took a Christmas Family photo together

after the dinner.

***  
31 January 1952

"Their Royal Highness The Prince and Princess of Wales arrived the airport,going to depart for the Commonwealth tour that started from Kenya. Their Royal Highness stepped in for His Majesty as His Majesty is still recovering from the surgery."

"Their Majesties arrived the airport with The Princess Maragret,followed by The Duke and Duchess of York, The Princess Elizabeth with The Duke of Edinburgh."

"The Prince and Princess of Wales were saying goodbye to Prince George and Princess Victoria which were held by Her Majesty The Queen and The Princess Margaret."

"Freddie,Vicky,be good to Grandpapa and Granny, Uncle Artie and Aunt Jane would looked after you two, Mummy and Papa will be backed soon."said Penelope to the children.

James squatted down and let the children gave him goodbye kiss.

"Love you."said James to the children.

Arthur and Jane picked up the chilldren, when James and Penelope were waving to the crowds and got on the plane.

"Freddie,wave wave."said Arthur.

Little George waved to the people.

"Jolly Good, Come on we say goodbye to Papa and Mummy."Arthur brought Little George to the plane.

Jane helped Victoria to wave and brought her on to the plane.

The others get on to the plane too.

"Oh I almost forget it.Martin!"James asked while playing with George.

"Sir?"Martin Charteris came.

"That contact."said James.

Martin took out the paper and said to Arthur"this is my contact Sir, and this is our schduele, you could find us if there are any ummmm......specific condition."Martin gave Arthur his contact and schduele.

"Thank you Martin."Arthur kept it well and put down George, walked to another side with James.

"Help me look after them,especially Papa."said James.

"I will."Arthur smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Arthur picked up George again and waved to James,walked out the plane.

The King did not say anything,he just looked at James.

James smiled,he understood his father.

"Bon Voyage."Said The King.

"We will,Papa."James saw The King smiled and turned back with The Queen ,he looked at Jame before got off the plane.

James waved to him, The King finally walked out.

The plane has taken off, The King watched the plane totally disappeared. 

James didn't know that, he left as a heir, backed as The Sovereign.

And this was the last time he says goodbye to his beloved Papa.

***  
5 February 1952

"Your Royal Highness, His Majesty has asked you to go shooting with him today."said the footmen.

"Thank you.I will be there very soon."said Arthur.

When Arthur came,he saw Anthony Eden.

"Good Morning Foreign Secretary."said Arthur.

"Good Morning Your Royal Highness."siad Anthony Eden.

"Artie."The King said.

"Good Morning Papa, I'll meet you in the car."Arthur knew The King has a talk with Anthony Eden, so he went out.

The King looked at Arthur after he had a talk with Eden during the shooting,he gave Arthur a signal to follow him.

Arthur walked with The King.

"Mr.Eden asked you to let Winston down?"said Arthur.

"Yes,he always wantys to be the centre."said The King.

"He asked you to talk with Winston as a friend,but it seems that he forgets we've both been murdered at that day."said Arthur.

"Yes we are."The King walked back with Arthur.  
***  
"Anyone not here,speak out!"shouted The King.

"The Prince of Wales."said Arthur.

Everyone laughed.

"He should be in the Safari with the wild animals now."said Arthur.

"Morning gentlemen."Arthur followed The King.

"Your Royal Highness."the gentlemen took off their hat and said.

Arthur took the fruit punch and followed The King to the car.

"Papa."Arthur gave him the medicine and water.

'Thank you Artie."The King took the medicine.

"Rooms for one more?"when they got on the car, they saw Margaret.

"Always."said The King and Arthur together.

"Lilibet went back to Malta with Philip and the children few days ago,I am bored Artie."said Margaret.

"Vicky and Louise always asked when would Aunt Margot played with them."said Arthur.

"Ah how sweet are they, lovely girls."said Margaret.

"Eyes on the road Margot."said Arthur.

"I prayed everyday that Freddie and Al won't demolish the house."Arthur told The King.

"It's all in the blood, I prayed you and Jamie won't demolish the house when you two were still child."said The King.

"I am still a child Papa."said Arthur.

"Yes my child."The King laughed.

They've spent a happy night to gether with music.

"Goodnight Papa."said Arthur befor he left the room with only The King.

"Goodnight Artie."

And Goodbye.

The King watched James and Penelope's footage boardcasted by the BBC.

"Goodbye Jamie. Papa is sorry."

"Goodbye my boys,my pride."

"Goodbye my girls, Lilibet, Margot, my joy."  
***

  
6 February 1952

The King's Piper played the bagpipes meaning a new day has begun.

The Page of the Backstair brought the breakfast to the King's bedroom.

He called The King.

The King didn't respond.

The Page paid a tribute after he learnt that The King has passed away.

"Your Royal Highnesses."The page came to Arthur after he called Tommy and The Queen.

"I am sorry to inform you that, The King had just passed away."

Arthur and Jane's utensils dropped down.  
***  
"Mummy!"shouted Arthur after he learnt that he was the back bone for his ladies here as James was still in Kenya soon.

He asked Jane to look after The Queen,now Queen Elizabeth when he passed through Margaret's bedroom.

"Artie......"Margaret still couldn't believe.

Arthur comforted her, he knew he has no time to grief,he promised Papa and Jamie to look after them.

Arthur brought Margaret into the bedroom, Queen Elizabeth saw Arthur and she cried within Arthur's hug.

Jane was sobbing while comforting Queen Elizabeth.

Arthur used all his force to take a deep breath, let his tears swallowed back.

"Come on Mummy,Margot,darling, we need to go, the physician has come."he saw the physician.

He escorted them out of the bedroom.  
***  
Arthur changed his clothes,with black ties and black armband.

He walked out and sat down in the drawing room, while comforting Queen Elizabeth and Margaret.

Jane went to look after the children.

"Have you notified Queen Mary?"asked Arthur to Michael Adean.

"Yes."nodded Micheal Adean.

"Where's Tommy?"asked Arthur.

"He has been to Downing Street to inform The PM."said Michael.

"Ask him and The PM came as soon as possible."said Arthur.

"Sir?"Micheal Adean was confused.

"I have the contact of my brother......The new King!We need to inform him!"said Arthur.

"And inform my sister Princess Elizabeth and Philip."said Arthur.

Michael Adean bowed and did what Arthur asked.

***  
Meanwhile Tommy was informing Winston Churchill.

"Is the Prince of Wales being notified?"asked Winston.

"If you mean the new King?"

"Sir, His Royal Highness The Duke of York has asked both of you , Mr.Colville and The Cabinet Members to Sandringham immediately."

"What is this ever for?"asked Winston Churchill.

"He has the contact of The Prince of Wales."said the reception lady.

"The NEW King."said Tommy.

Tommy Lascelles,Winston Churchill arrived at Sandringham.

"The Prime Minister has arrived, Sir."Said Peter Townsend.

"Thank you Peter."Arthur was comforting Queen Elizabeth and Margaret.

"Why do you ask them here?"asked Queen Elizabeth.

"Jamie left me his contact, I need to tell him he is King now, Mummy."said Arthur.

Queen Elizabeth nodded and asked Margaret to let Arthur go.

"Uncle Artie, where is Grandpapa?"asked George outside the room.

Arthur picked up George and said"He has been to the heaven and is an Angel now."

"Stay here,be good."Arthur sent him backed to the nursery room.

He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Prime Minister,Tommy."said Arthur.

"Your Royal Highness."they bowed.

"My brother......The new King has left me his contact before he went on for the Commonwealth tour, I am going to call him."said Arthur picked up the reciever.

"What time is Kenya now, Tommy?"asked Arthur.

"It's noon in Kenya, Sir."said Mr.Colville.

"Thank you Jock."said Arthur.

Arthur looked at the schduele Martin left for him, Noon they would just be backed from the Treetops Hotel.

"Switchboard."

"Edward, help me put through to Sagana State Lodge, Kenya,now!"

"A moment please, Sir."

While they were waiting, in Kenya, the car just arrived Sagana State Lodge.

When Martin Charteris stepped in to the lodge, the phone rang.

"Hello?"He picked up the phone.

"Martin."said Arthur.

"Your Royal Highness."Martin replied.

"Where is my brother?"asked Arthur.

"A moment."said Martin.

"Sir?His Royal Highness The Duke of York is on the phone for you."said Martin to James.

James nodded, talking with Penelope while walking the stairs to the phone.

"Artie?"James finally picked up the phone.

"Your Majesty."Arthur took a deep breathe and said.

James's smile disappeared.

"The King is dead, Long Live The King."said Arthur.

James leaned on the cupboard.

"The Prime Minister and The Cabinet are waiting for you, Your Majesty."said Arthur.

"Thank you, Artie, PM first."said James.

"Prime Minister."Arthur gave the phone to Winston Churchill.

"Your Majesty."said Winston.

"Prime Minister."James said.

"Your Majesty, The BBC is waiting for an all clear."said Mr.Colville

"Let them go."said James.

"Your Majesty, it would help if we could decide here and now on your name."said Tommy.

"George."said James.

"Then, Long Live King George."said Tommy.

The wire broke out, Martin and Penelope realised what happened.

"Your Majesties."Martin bowed.

"We are gonna get back."said James.

Martin turned around and prepare.

James took a deep breathe and hugged Penelope.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King George V was rather harsh at boys, but he was a good grandfather at James and his siblings eyes after all.
> 
> It’s a fictional adaption of him.
> 
> DO NOT SEE THIS GEORGE V AS THE REAL ONE.  
> ***  
> Some of you may wonder why I made QEII have two brothers rather than one in this alternate time line, this chapter may tell you why.
> 
> While James, now George VII, was in Kenya representing his father for tour, Arthur was the only boy left that The King could rely on, it also shown that, while James would busy “Kinging” which could made him neglected his close family inevitably in the future, his brother could replace him for that role.
> 
> Arthur has become the backbone for his mother and sister Margaret while his father King  
> George VI passed away, as in the 50s, boys were seen as a symbol of strong and rationality.
> 
> Other than comforting his mother and sister, Arthur has no time to grief, he need to help arrange the basic things for his father’s funeral and the most important thing was, he was the only one who could contact his brother, now his King, the news.
> 
> As second, the so called” Spare”, were often rebellion and neglected by The courtiers, I would like to made a different “Second”, a”Second” that knew his role and won’t felt imbalance as this”Second”knew clearly what he would become since the very first.
> 
> Arthur would be his brother’s strongest supporters and the one he trusted the most throughout his reign, which lasted until nowadays, in this Timeline, as QEII did in OTL.


End file.
